Twins and a Green Leaf
by Jedi Gollum
Summary: The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, only eight, pay a visit to a smaller elfling, Legolas, who is four. The twins wish to prank all of Mirkwood, but their prank on Legolas goes to far. A Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas elfling story.
1. Trouble Arrives

**Chapter 1: Trouble Arrives**  
  
_Ai! You THOUGHT I would have shut up by now with the elfling stories? Nope. I just could not forget about the twins! And of course... Legolas!_  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, come here." Lord Elrond of Rivendell gestured for his two twin sons, his little children, both only eight in mortal years.  
  
"Yes daddy?" One of the raven-haired elflings looked up at his father, his twin quickly following. Elrond, looking at the one who had spoken face, knew at once it was Elladan, for just recently Elladan had gotten into a fight with his twin, and now Elladan had a fair bruise on his forehead.  
  
"We are about to enter Lord Thranduil's courtyard. What did I say the rules of this visit where?"  
  
"No pranks, no mischief or disobedience." The two said together. "And you will obey these rules?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you know VERY well that you will be punished in whichever way suits you two best, if you break these rules?"  
  
"We know."  
  
Elrond patted Elrohir and Elladan on each of their heads. "I hope I can trust you." Elrond looked down at each of them. "And don't you two play too harshly with young Legolas, he is still only half your age!" Elrond said.  
  
"Yes Ada." Elrohir nodded. "Yes." Elladan said.  
  
As the three entered the courtyard of the king, Elladan and Elrohir spoke with each other.  
  
"Ada will never learn about our pranks we shall play, for we will be careful this time. We will not be caught!" Elrohir whispered so quietly that Elladan barely heard.  
  
"Yes, for I remember how many slaps on my backside I received for our last prank."  
  
"I got ten slaps." Elrohir grinned. "I got five." Elladan muttered. "Maybe Ada thinks you're not as bad as me." Elrohir smirked. "That's not true!"  
  
"Oh yes it is!" Elrohir laughed at his brother quietly.  
  
Elladan ran to catch up with his father.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
"Yes, my dearest little Elladan?"  
  
"Do you think I don't act as bad as Ro?"  
  
"I think you both act just as bad."  
  
"But who acts badder?"  
  
"No Elladan, who acts worse, not, who acts badder." Elrond corrected.  
  
"Well, who acts WORSE?" Elladan asked. "Neither. You both act just as terrible, but you are both just as sweet." Elrond grinned, then suddenly tickling Elladan.  
  
When Elladan was no longer giggling, Elladan kissed his father's hand as Elrohir ran up to the two whom where quite far ahead of him.  
  
A small blond elfling sat, waiting for someone, on the top of the flight of stairs to the palace.  
  
"Dan, look, it's Legolas!" Elrohir excitedly ran to Legolas. Elrond picked up Legolas just before the twins tackled him.  
  
"Don't play harshly, eh?" Elrond looked down at the two. "Sorry..." the two muttered quietly, as Legolas was placed back on the ground and received an embrace from each twin.  
  
"Legolas, where is your father?"  
  
"Inside. He said I could wait fow Dan an' Ro here." Legolas said, feeling quite proud that his father trusted him enough to wait on the stairs on his own, not knowing that Thranduil watched him from a window, making sure he did not get hurt.  
  
Thranduil then emerged from the palace door. Elrond smiled and shook hands with his friend.  
  
"Good day, Lord Elrond. And good day, little lords, Elladan, Elrohir." Thranduil smiled at the two children who where chatting with Legolas, but quickly bowed to Thranduil.  
  
"Quite polite." Thranduil smiled. "Why don't you two go play inside?" Thranduil asked, the twins eagerly nodded and they and Legolas ran into the palace.  
  
"I do hope they behave themselves... I apologize in advance for whatever they break." Elrond said, sighing quietly. Thranduil smiled. "I forgive them in advanced." Thranduil chuckled as he and his old friend entered the palace.  
  
_To Be Continued  
  
What will the twins do to their innocent elfling friend and his father? Keep on reading, and hit that review button... This new account of mine is inspiring all these sweet stories, YAY!_


	2. Pink Underwear

**Chapter 2: Pink Underwear**  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had some time to themselves, for Thranduil had called Legolas away to speak with him and the twins had to unpack in Legolas' bedroom, where two beds where ready for the twins (the beds stuck together as the twins enjoyed having their beds right against each other).  
  
"What prank will we play first?"  
  
"I think it will be fun to play a prank on Thranduil!" Elladan giggled, then blushing as he saw Elrohir held his underpants. "Those are mine." Elladan blushed, taking the pink underpants from Elrohir and hastily hiding them in a chest.  
  
"Why are they PINK?"  
  
"Nana made them for me, and they're really soft." Elrohir thought that Elladan's face was just as pink as his underpants.  
  
"They look girly."  
  
"Ada says there not girly..." Elladan was truly blushing. "Anyways, how will we prank Thrandy?"  
  
"His hair's blond, and since we already colored Glorfy's hair so many times that he had to bleach his hair and change it blond again, maybe we can change Thrandy's hair color?"  
  
"What color?"  
  
"Pink, like your undies." Elrohir laughed as his brother blushed again. "Is you wearing pink undies right now, Dan?" Elrohir asked. "No!" Elladan said. "They are blue!" Elladan said. "Prove it!" Elrohir smirked.  
  
Elladan blushed as he pulled down his leggings to reveal the pink underwear he wore.  
  
"You lied!" Elrohir snapped.  
  
"Sorry..." Elladan hung his head as he pulled his leggings up again.  
  
"Its alright Dan. Look..." Elrohir said, pulling his leggings down to show his twin that he also wore pink leggings. Elladan giggled, for his twin looked funny in pink underwear.  
  
"Don't laugh Dan, please." Elrohir whispered quietly, blushing.  
  
"Okay." Elladan embraced his twin.  
  
"We should start making something to dye Thrandy's hair. Maybe Legolas will help us!"  
  
"Ya, Legolas can help!"  
  
"And the last prank we should do... is a good prank on Legolas!"  
  
"One that he'll never forget!"  
  
Legolas then entered the room.  
  
"What did your ada say?"  
  
"Well... he tol' me... not ta tell you." Legolas bit his lip. "You not mad?" Legolas asked. "No, not at all." Elladan smiled.  
  
---FlashBack---  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Be careful around the twins, okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well... they could be... dangerous..."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"They are ALWAYS playing pranks... I just... get a little nervous when you play with them, for I am not afraid that they will break something... but I am afraid that they will break a bone... A bone in your body!  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
"Want to help us unpack? If you help it will go faster and we can play faster!" Elladan said. Legolas nodded his head. Elladan was able to get almost anyone younger than him to listen to what he told them to, and Legolas was easiest, for he idolized Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
To Be Continued


	3. Planning a Prank

**Chapter Three: Planning a Prank**  
  
Legolas took a clump of Elladan's leggings and threw them in a chest near Elladan's bed, then did the same with Elrohir's leggings. Together the twins and Legolas put away all of the half-elven boys' belongings in the chests provided by Thranduil for their visit.  
  
"Now what can we play?" Legolas asked, looking at the twins.  
  
"Well, as you know, we love our pranks..." Elrohir began.  
  
"And since we are in Mirkwood, we'd love to play a few pranks on some of its inhabitants..." Elladan continued.  
  
"So, would you like to help us, Greenie?" Elrohir finished, Legolas' eyes widening in joy.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who will we prank?" Legolas asked, jumping on Elladan's lap.  
  
"We where thinking of playing a prank on Thranduil... your father."  
  
Legolas gasped at this. "But he'll get mad!"  
  
"Not if we are very careful and don't get caught!"  
  
"But if get caught ada will punish us. And when ada punishes my old bwothers ada slaps them lots. I don't like being slaped." Legolas said sadly. "Are you too scared?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Good, than come on! We gotsta make some hair coloring stuff with the raspberries!" Elrohir said. "Why?" Legolas looked at the other twin. "'Cause we are coloring your Ada's hair pink... well... it might be red..." Elladan grinned. Legolas bit his lip and followed the twins, wanting to be a brave elfling like the twins.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas snuck into the kitchens. They thought that they would be caught by their fathers, who sat right outside the kitchens, but the two where in deep conversation and did not notice the sneaky children who where about to ruin Thranduil's beautiful hair.  
  
_To Be Continued  
  
No, the twins are NOT gay/queer!!! _

_Sorry its so short!_


	4. Three elflings in a tub

**Chapter 4: Three elflings in a tub**

Elladan ran through the kitchens gathering everything red and pink that would help make Thranduil's hair pink (or red). Every time Elladan found something he would throw it to Legolas who was in charge of juicing, then Elrohir would pour the liquid into a vile.  
  
When Elladan was finally finished searching for fruits, and Elrohir and Legolas were done their parts, the three huddled together behind the counter, Elrohir pocketing the vile of red liquid.  
  
"Tonight when Legolas' ada is sleeping, we all meet outside his woom. Then we can put the red stuff in his hair and he'll wake up a red-head!" Elladan said. Elladan and Elrohir were joyful, proud of this prank, but Legolas was feeling uneasy about this, still certain they would be caught and get into trouble.  
  
"Why don't we go play while we wait for night?" Legolas suggested, trying to forget about the prank.  
  
"Sure!" Both twins said, smiling. "Play what?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Um... We can play with... toy soldiers?" Legolas suggested.  
  
"Okay! We brought with us some Imladris soldiers, so you can be from Mirkwood and we can be from Rivendell!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The three ran to Legolas' room where Legolas took out handfuls of wooden green Mirkwood soldiers and the twins took handfuls of blue Imladris soldiers.  
  
Legolas set up his Mirkwood guards around his bed, which represented Mirkwood, and even more guards where in 'Mirkwood' surrounding a pillow that represented the palace. Inside the palace Legolas had put his little wooden elven king (which Thranduil had made for Legolas since Legolas claimed that he could not play with his soldiers if he did not have a king). Then he also added the three princes (himself and his brothers Tonus and Cield), then the princess (his sister Illiendal).  
  
The twins set up their guards around their beds that represented Rivendell, and inside Rivendell they placed wooden replicas of themselves, a wooden Elrond, a wooden Arwen and a Wooden Glorfindel (who was, for some 'strange' reason missing an arm).  
  
"Pow." Elladan grinned as his wooden archer 'shot' one of Legolas' guards. "Come on Ro, bring some more archers so we can break into the palace!" Elladan commanded. The twins where much better at this game than Legolas, for whenever Legolas played his father, Thranduil would always let Legolas win, but the twins played which each other all the time.  
  
Soon Legolas' entire toy guards where lying on the ground, dead. The twins took their archers and their Elrond and marched the toys into Mirkwood. The archers destroyed all of Legolas' guards so that all Legolas had left been the king and the princes and princess.  
  
One of Elladan's guards grabbed the elven king and ran back to Imladris with him, where he threw the king in the blankets which where meant to be a dungeon. Elrohir raided the rest of Legolas' palace, and soon the twins had invaded the palace and none of Legolas' little green soldiers lived.  
  
"We win! We took over Mirkwood!"  
  
"Ya but not in real." Legolas said.  
  
"Of course not in real."  
  
"Now what can we do?" Elladan asked. Elrohir was looking out a window.  
  
"Lets play in the mud!"  
  
Elrohir pointed to a large area covered in mud outside.  
  
"Lets go!" Legolas giggled, running out of the palace with the twins following.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir jumped in the mud, fully dressed, Legolas already rolling around. Elrond heard that splash and knew it was not going to be good, so he ran out of the palace with Thranduil. The two-elven lords gasped as they saw the three children giggling and rolling in the mud. All the elflings appeared to have russet hair because of the drying mud on their heads and on their skin.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir!" Elrond managed to say sternly, the twins looking up in horror.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil said, much more fiercely than Elrond. Legolas whimpered quietly behind the twins.  
  
Elrond took his two elflings and Thranduil took his elfling and the two elven lords brought the muddy children into the bath room where the butler, Galion, prepared the elflings bathes.  
  
Elrond stripped the twins and put them in the large tub, and Thranduil stripped Legolas of his muddy clothes and placed him in the tub. Thranduil was amazed that three muddy, excited, hyper elflings could fit in one tub, but did not question the matter and instead took soap and washed Legolas' ears, Elrond doing the same with Elladan, then Elrohir.  
  
After the three elflings where all clean, the elven lords let them play around in the bath. The twins and Legolas splashed each other and slid around in the bathtub.  
  
Elladan then banged his head, and the elflings fell silent, for they knew he must be hurting.  
  
"Elladan, are you alright?" Elrond asked, he and Thranduil approaching.  
  
"I'm fine." Elladan sniffled quietly as his father brushed his wet hair out of the way to check his head for bumps. "Your going to have a nice bump there, Elladan." Elrond said, kissing Elladan on his cheek. "But you'll survive."  
  
Elladan smiled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You three should be a wee bit more careful in the bath." Thranduil said, taking a green towel and scooping Legolas into it.  
  
"We know." The three elflings said quietly, Elrond taking Elladan out of the tub and then Elrohir. The three-elven lords took the elflings to Legolas' bedroom, where they dressed the children in their nightclothes.  
  
Legolas cuddled against his father as the two lords sat down on Legolas' bed with their children.  
  
"So, have you three been having fun this afternoon?" Elrond asked as his two sons began to play with Thranduil's golden hair.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"And have you two been behaving?" Elrond asked, looking at the twins.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Good." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Yes, but now we shall go eat. Come on." Thranduil said. When Thranduil had said 'come on' he meant for the elflings to follow him to the dinning halls, but instead the three elflings jumped on him: Legolas on Thranduil's back, Elladan on his right arm and Elrohir on his left arm. Thranduil could not help but smile, and walked to the dinning halls coated in little, hungry elflings.  
  
_To be continued  
  
While I wrote this, on chat I was filling Lord of the Rings characters with Helium and letting them free... What? _


	5. No sleeping

**Chapter 5: No Sleeping**  
  
Many of Thranduil's servants and advisors were surprised to see Thranduil with so many elflings. Galion offered to carry an elfling, but Thranduil refused, and dropped each elfling in a chair at the table, then he taking his seat at the head of the table, Elrond taking a seat at the other end of the table.  
  
"Where's da food?" Elladan asked, looking at his empty plate. Elrohir kicked him.  
  
"Hey! Ow! Ada! Ro kicked me!" Elladan whined. "Elrohir, daro." Elrond sighed. "Your food is coming, Elladan." Elrond said.  
  
The twins and Legolas where served stew, as were their fathers and Legolas' two elder brothers.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas all were slurping their stew. Tonus, Legolas' eldest brother, was smiling, holding in his laughter, Cield, Legolas' elder brother, seemed disturbed (but, Cield was usually in a bad mood so it was no surprise to see him this way). Elrond and Thranduil were both equally surprised.  
  
"Legolas do not slurp." Thranduil said. Legolas looked sadly at his father. "The same goes for you two, Elladan, Elrohir." Elrond said. The three elflings continued to eat in silence.  
  
"May we be excused, Thainduel, sir?" Elladan asked as the three elflings had finished eating.  
  
"Elladan, it is Thranduil, not Thrainduel." Tonus corrected.  
  
"Sorry sir. May we be excused, Thranduil, sir?" Elladan said again. "Yes you may... but... I thought you elflings would like to have dessert?" Thranduil asked. All the elflings had huge smiles on their face. "Yes! Please! Dessert!" all the elflings sang. Thranduil smiled and called for dessert. Each elfling was given a piece of apple pie. Elrond was offered, but declined, and Thranduil only had a thin slice. The elflings each had one fourth of the pie.  
  
"That was so yummy!" Elladan smiled, licking his lips.  
  
"Legolas helped make it." Thranduil said. Legolas nodded his head joyfully.  
  
"It was really yummy Greenie!" Elrohir said, apple all over his chin.  
  
"Sweetie, you have apple all over your chin." Thranduil smiled, taking a cloth and wiping the elfling's chin.  
  
"Can we go play now?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You are all excused." Thranduil said. "Just go brush your teeth and I will let you play for a bit before bed." Thranduil finished.  
  
The three all got their toothbrushes and ran to the basin in the bathroom. They all brushed their teeth at the same time and went to Legolas' bedroom.  
  
"Dan, how are gonna get to Ada's woom to color hair?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Easy. We go when he's asleep."  
  
"But ada and Lo'd Elwond gonna put to bed soon. Than we will fall asleep!" Legolas said.  
  
"Ro here has twouble falling asleep. He'll stay awake and when it's time he'll wake us up." Elladan said. Legolas bit his lip. "Are you scared?" Elrohir asked, smiling. "No." Legolas said. "Good." Both twins smiled.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, time for bed- Well... first I advise you to clean your toy soldiers off your beds." Thranduil said, Elrond entering the room and gasping at all the soldiers that covered the room.  
  
The twins and Legolas quickly cleaned up the mess. Thranduil dropped each elfling on Legolas' bed and they all crawled to their rightful bed (having all their beds squashed together in the corner of the room).  
  
"Goodnight Ada!" The twins both said as Elrond kissed each of their cheeks. "Goodnight Ada!" Legolas smiled as Thranduil kissed him on his brow. "Goodnight elflings." Both lords said to their young elflings.  
  
"Now, go to sleep and don't stay up talking." Elrond smiled as he shut the door.  
  
As soon as their fathers left, Elrohir and Legolas sat up to talk. Elladan was a quick and heavy sleeper, and lay on his back, arms and legs spread out, asleep.  
  
"How does he sleep like that?" Legolas asked Elrohir, poking Elladan in his belly.  
  
"I don't know. Ada is able to carry him around Imladris and he does not even wake."  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"Ro, how we gonna know when to go in my ada's woom?"  
  
Elrohir thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, at night can you tell when your ada goes to bed?"  
  
"Ya. To get to his woom has to pass my woom, he always comes in. Sometimes he just sits on edge of bed and watches me sleep, some times he kisses me and leaves right away. But he always comes before he goes to sleep. And then can here him snoring when he's asleep." Legolas said.  
  
"Good. So we'll wait for him to come and watch us sleep, then when we hear him snoring we'll wake up Dan and go do our prank!" Elrohir was beaming.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
An hour passed. Legolas wanted to sleep, hoping that if the twins found him asleep they would leave him be, so then they would go do the prank, get in trouble, and he would not. But Legolas was too nervous and could not sleep. Then, Elrohir quickly lay down, pretending to sleep, for Thranduil was entering the room.  
  
Thranduil sat down on the edge of Legolas' bed and smiled at his _'sleeping'_ son. Thranduil watched Legolas, unaware that the little prince was pretending to sleep. His small chest rose and fell, and Thranduil just watched. Thranduil leaned forwards and kissed Legolas' cheek.  
  
"Sleep well, Legolas Thranduilion." Thranduil whispered, running his fingers down Legolas' fair hair. Thranduil stood up, and looked over at Elrohir. "May you have fine dreams, little sons of Elrond." Thranduil pat each son of Elrond on their heads before leaving.  
  
When Thranduil left, Elrohir sat up.  
  
"Legolas, you have a nice Ada." Elrohir smiled. "I know. You have a nice ada too." Legolas grinned. They heard snoring, and knew it was time.  
  
_To be continued  
  
Prank number one is up next!_


	6. Screaming Kings

**Chapter 6: Screaming Kings**  
  
Elrohir went over to Elladan to wake him up. Elladan was on the floor, so Elrohir dragged him around the room a few times until he awoke. Legolas was told to carry the vile, so he nervously did.  
  
Legolas was then forced to lead the way, he being the only one of the three knowing were his father's quarters where. Legolas nervously pushed open Thranduil's door, and inside was so dark Legolas could not even see.  
  
"It's too dark... w-we should go back..." Legolas said, quivering.  
  
"So? Let's go! It's never to dark for a prank!"  
  
The twins entered the room and pushed a chair up against Thranduil's bed so they could reach his hair.  
  
"Come on Legolas? Don't tell us you're too scared!" Elladan said softly.  
  
"I'm not scared!" Legolas said, though he was shaking as he entered the room. He handed the vile to Elladan, who poured all of the contents in Thranduil's hair. All over Thranduil's hair, until he was satisfied with the color it was. Elladan jumped off the chair and Elrohir climbed up. Elrohir mixed the pink liquid in Thranduil's hair to be certain that it was completely covered in pink.  
  
Elrohir jumped down, and Legolas climbed up, just to see his father. Thranduil was clutching a teddy bear that belonged to Legolas (Thranduil was so lonely at night without his mate that he got fond of having Mister Teddy to keep him company), and his hair was bright pink. As Legolas got off the chair, he hit a container of ink. It was opened, for a lazy Thranduil wanted to go to bed and did not bother to shut it, and it fell.  
  
It's contents, blue ink, and covered Thranduil's pale face. The twins giggled.  
  
"Good one Legolas!"  
  
"We would not have thought to do that! It's brilliant!" Elladan grinned. Legolas had not done this on purpose, but enjoyed being praised for this.  
  
The three ran back to their rooms where they slept, until they where awoken in the morning by a loud scream.  
  
"MY HAIR! MY FACE!" Thranduil shrieked as he stared at his reflection. "My... beautiful... hair... ruined...!" Thranduil gasped, running his fingers down his pink hair. Elrond came running when he heard his friend's scream and he gasped as he saw the pink-haired elven king.  
  
"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! LEGOLAS!" Elrond boomed. The three elflings came and burst into giggles at the sight of the elven king. Anger was rising in Thranduil and he sat down to control himself.  
  
"Did you three do this?" Elrond asked sharply, pointing to the raging elven king.  
  
"No..." Elladan giggled.  
  
"That settles it. You three did this." Elrond said, frowning.  
  
"Did you all do this?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Yes." Each elfling said.  
  
"Who put the coloring in my hair?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir raised their hands.  
  
"And who put this... ink... all over my face?" Thranduil asked. The twins both pointed to Legolas.  
  
"It was an accident..." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Do not worry Thranduil, I will see to it right away that the twins are punished. I will leave you with Legolas."  
  
Thranduil looked down at Legolas and then pulled him up onto the bed beside him.  
  
"Tell me exactly what happened." Thranduil ordered.  
  
"The twins wanted to play a prank on you. I said we'd get caught, but they said I was jus' scared. So I had to help. I juiced the fruits for them. But when I climbed up the chair too see what you looked like with pink hair, I knocked the ink by accident." Legolas said sadly.  
  
"Ai Legolas... You should not have forced yourself to do this." Thranduil said.  
  
Thranduil lay Legolas down on his lip, and gave the elfling a few good slaps on his backside. When he was done, Legolas embraced his father.  
  
"I'm sowwy." Legolas whispered, clutching his father's robes. Legolas was kissed on his brow and then released. Legolas went to find the twins. Elrohir was sitting by the door to Elrond's quarters.  
  
"What did your ada do to you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"He said when I went back to Imladris I have extra history lessons with Glorfy." Elrohir said sadly.  
  
"My ada slapped my bum." Legolas said, rubbing his backside in hope to ease the pain.  
  
"Elladan's is being punished now." Elrohir said sadly.  
  
Elladan came out of the room, biting his lip.  
  
"Alight you two, go apologize to Thranduil." Elrond ordered.  
  
Elrond bent down to see Legolas.  
  
"Awe you going to punish me?" Legolas asked nervously. "No. Did your ada punish you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You did not deserve to be punished. Elladan told me the story and he said you where scared but they forced you to help." Elrond said. "I was NOT scared!" Legolas pouted. "Legolas, I know you where scared. But it's all right, your just a little elfling. If I was your age, I would have been scared too." Elrond said, running his fingers down the elfling's hair.  
  
_To be continued_


	7. A bath with no success

**Chapter 7: A bath with no success**  
  
"Sir?" Elrohir looked up at Thranduil, who sat on his bed, looking at his reflection.  
  
"Yes, little ones?" Thranduil asked, looking down at the two. His face was washed and now barely showed blue, but his hair was still pink, nearly red.  
  
"We're really sorry. It was just a little prank and we did not mean to make anyone mad." Elladan sighed. Thranduil scooped the two up in his arms and smiled.  
  
"It was funny, I'll tell you that." Thranduil smiled. Legolas entered the room with Elrond, and the blond elfling quickly scrambled onto his father's lap beside the twins.  
  
"You look good, Thranduil." Elrond smirked.  
  
"I need to bathe!" Thranduil moaned, kissing his little elfling. "Ai, you do. Go. Lets hope some of the color will fade. I will watch the little ones and save the others from pranks."  
  
"Yes, that would help much." Thranduil smiled, taking a towel and entering his private bathing room, located right next to his bedroom for his convenience.  
  
Thranduil shut the door and the elflings looked up at Elrond.  
  
"I'm hungry." Elladan said.  
  
"You always are." Elrohir pointed out.  
  
"Hungry too!" Legolas whined.  
  
"Come, we shall go eat." Elrond said. The three elflings followed.  
  
Elrond gave each elfling a cheese sandwich. Elladan ate extremely fast and was done right away. Elrohir was slowest and Legolas had to have the crusts cut off.  
  
Elrond let the three go play in Legolas' room, were planning began for their next prank, a prank on a very un-expecting butler.  
  
"So, Legolas, you agree that we should prank Galion?"  
  
"Ya. Galion's nice."  
  
"How will we do so?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Umm... we could... Put ourselves in the barrels and he'll let us sail away and Galion will get in trouble!"  
  
"Nah, then we'd go to lake town," Legolas said, "And there's a lot of icky men in Lake town!"  
  
"Then we could... make holes in all the barrels?" Elrohir suggested.  
  
"And we could fill the barrels with potatoes!" Elladan said.  
  
"Okay!" Legolas giggled happily.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Thranduil sighed as he looked at his reflection in his bath's water. The pink was still in his hair, after scrubbing as best as he could. He was running out of his lemon-scented soap and his hair still smelt like the strawberries used to make the coloring and still was pink, now a tad more blond.  
  
"Why me?" Thranduil asked himself.  
  
"You did your fair share of pranks Thranduil... They had the courage to get back at you." Elrond's voice was heard. Thranduil quickly turned his head, but did not see Elrond in the bathing room (and he was very glad of that).  
  
"Yes, but they do not know that!"  
  
"I know, but SOMEONE had to get back at you. And when your father reprimanded you it never made a difference." Elrond said from Thranduil's bedroom.  
  
"I know." Thranduil smiled at the thought.  
  
The two were silent until Thranduil spoke up.  
  
"You and Elros got into some trouble..."  
  
"Barely as much as you!" Elrond laughed.  
  
"That is true." Thranduil said as he washed his legs (for he decided he may as well wash his whole body while he was in the bath).  
  
"Who do you think will be their next victim?"  
  
"No one. I plan to prevent them from playing anymore pranks."  
  
"That will not work." Thranduil laughed.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Trust me, Elrond, my father tried and tried. He could not stop me, and it was only me he was trying to stop. To stop three elflings would seem impossible!" Thranduil chuckled, getting out of his bath and wrapping a towel around his waist.  
  
"Ai, please Thranduil, keep that towel around your waist and change in your bathing room. I really don't want to see you..."  
  
"Do not worry Elrond, I am just getting my clean clothes and I will be back in the bath room to change." Thranduil smiled, and did as he said he would.  
  
Thranduil let Elrond brush and braid his hair as the two spoke of their children and their own childhoods, Elrond commenting whenever he could that the pink was still in Thranduil's hair.  
  
"So, Elrond, were are these children you claimed that you would watch whilst I bathed?"  
  
"I allowed them to play in Legolas' room."  
  
"Then by now, they are probably playing a prank."  
  
And judging by a sweaty, panicking Galion who came running into the room, they had played a prank.  
  
_To be continued_


	8. A punch

**Chapter 8: A punch**

"Elladan, I don't want to do this anymore." Legolas said. The two hid behind barrels from Galion. Legolas was mad now, all they had done was pranks, and he did not like being in trouble very much. And he knew very well that Thranduil would be angry when he found out about how the three had sabotaged the barrels.

"Your just scared, elfling. If you do it, you'll get over the fear." Elladan said.

"But I don't want to do this, it's stupid, we'll get caught for sure and we'll be punished more. I'm leaving." Legolas stood up to leave and Elrohir grabbed him by his wrist.

"If you leave we will get caught!" Elrohir said.

"Let go of me!" Legolas swung his fist at Elrohir, who ducked. But Elladan did not duck and was hit. Elladan let out a whimper and put a hand to his face. Legolas' eyes grew wide when Elladan's cheek began to swell.

Legolas could not speak, he was too angry with himself. He had just punched his best friend. Elladan's eyes where watery and Elrohir was looking at his sore cheek. Legolas could not tell him he was sorry, so Legolas ran away in shame.

Legolas snuck out of the palace and into the forest, being careful not to go too far. He found a tall apple tree, his friend the apple tree, and he climbed up into it. He sat on the branch and buried his face into his hands and sobbed.

"Elladan is hurt because of me. I was bad. I should have stayed with them and did the prank, now he's hurt. Elladan wont want to be my friend anymore and neither will Elrohir so then I will have no friends."

"I will still be your friend." The tree said. Legolas rubbed the tree's branch.

"I know you will, Apples," That was Legolas' nickname for the elderly apple tree, "But I need elf friends too."

"I understand, elfling." The tree replied.

Legolas wiped his nose on his sleeve and sighed, getting more comfortable on the branch.

"I can't go back, Elladan will be mad." Legolas whispered. "I can never go back."

-------------------------------------------

"Sir, the barrels, they just… They do not float, sir! They all sunk and I cannot get the back." Galion exclaimed. Thranduil sighed.

"Elflings, obviously." Elrond muttered, standing up. The two elven lords and the shocked butler all went to the barrel room, but what they saw shocked them. Elladan was being held by Elrohir, and was whimpering sadly.

"Elladan, what's wrong?" Elrond dropped to Elladan's side and began to inspect his son.

"He got hurt." Elrohir said.

"Yes, I can see he was hurt badly. Ion-nin, do not speak or move your head. I believe you have a broken bone." Elrond said.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"I… I umped n to arrel." Elladan tried to say. Elrohir understood what his twin wanted to say.

"He bumped into a barrel." Elrohir said.

"No, he did not. Someone punched him." Elrond said.

"How can you tell?" Elrohir asked.

"From the mark on his face." Elrond explained. "So, who punched you?"

Elrohir looked at his brother. They did not want to tattle on their friend.

"It was…" Elrohir tried to think of someone who may have punched his brother.

"Did Legolas do this?" Thranduil asked, not seeing his elfling around anywhere. Hesitant, Elrohir nodded his head.

"Do you know why?" Galion asked.

"I think he was mad. He was trying to hit me. He said he did not like playing pranks, and he wanted to stop, so he got up to leave. But I knew that if he left we would be found. So I grabbed him by his wrist, and he threw a fist to punch me, but I ducked and he hit Elladan." Elrohir sighed.

"Do you know where he is?" Thranduil asked.

"No."

"I have to find him. Elrond, tend to Elladan whilst I am gone. I have to have a talk with him." Thranduil said. "If I knew where to look, it would help." Thranduil added. Just in the nick of time, Thranduil littlest assistant of them all (who called himself a 'hobbit', silly short elf!) came running in.

"Sir, I saw your elfling running into the forest. I did not follow him because I'm allergic to certain trees." The little 'hobbit' servant said.

"Aye, Billy Bob, you should have followed! Well Billy Bob, I will take over from here, go return to your guarding duty, thank you." Thranduil told the little servant who's name was Billy Bob.

"Yes sir."

Thranduil left the palace and called out Legolas' name as he walked through the forest. He felt something tap him on his shoulder. It could not be Legolas; Legolas could barely hug him around his waist.

Turning around, a tree branch was rested on his shoulder.

"Oh, just a tree. Old age is getting to me it seems." Thranduil smiled to himself, turning around again.

"If you are looking for your son, you are heading in the wrong direction." A tree said. Thranduil turned around again, but it was not the tree who's branch had been on his shoulder that was talking. It was another tree that spoke now.

"Dear, this elfling was hiding from the king! Why did you tell the king where he was?" An apple tree asked the tree who had spoken to Thranduil.

"Honestly Herman, he is the king. Just because your having fun with your little friend playing hide and seek does not mean that you can ignore the act that the king just walked by you. Now give him the elfling like he wants." The tree (who seemed to be the apple tree's wife) ordered. The apple tree sighed and took the elfling off his branch. Legolas squirmed.

"Apples! No! Let me stay with you!"

"I am sorry elfling, but I must do what my lady says. You will understand one day." The apple tree said, handing Legolas to Thranduil.

"Thank you." Thranduil smiled, carrying Legolas home, thinking all the way how trees resembled much like humans (and much like his servant Billy Bob).

"Now Legolas, we need to have a talk." Thranduil said. Legolas sighed. He knew this was not going to be fun, not at all. His ada probably found out about what happened to Elladan.

"I know ada." Legolas mumbled. Thranduil took Legolas up to his study and sat down in a chair, placing Legolas on his lap.

_To be continued… _

_Well, maybe I will continue this! I don't know how long it will take for the next update, but hey, Merry Christmas this is my present to you all! Maybe you will get another update soon! I hope you like it, even though it's quite short. **SUGGESTIONS STILL WANTED... WHAT SHOULD THRANDUIL DO WITH LEGOLAS FOR PUNCHING ELLADAN AND RUNNING AWAY?**_

--And I hope you guys liked the trees and yes, the Billy Bob mentioned in this is THE Billy Bob Brian Baggins. He's one of many of my muses. I have... Too Many!


	9. The punishment

**Chapter 9: The punishment**

"Legolas… You know that I hate it more than anything when you leave without my permission."

"I know." Legolas whispered, resting his head upon his father' burly chest. Thranduil sighed. The great king knew Legolas did not mean to hurt his friend as much as he had and he did not want to discipline his son greatly.

"Is Dan hurt badly?" Legolas asked quietly, looking up at his father with big sad eyes. Thranduil knew Legolas must feel awful, for his elfling hated causing harm to other living beings, what ever they may be.

"I believe Elrond said his jaw bone was cracked." Thranduil felt awful when he saw the look of horror that spread across Legolas' young face.

"He must be sore." Legolas whispered, lowering his head and gaze to the floor. "He must hate me, he wont want me as his friend ever again. I'm mad at myself, ada, I know I was bad. You should punish me." Legolas whispered, Thranduil feeling one of the elfling's little tears fall on his lap.

"The twins should have let you leave, that was bad of them too, so do not place all the blame upon yourself, though you do know better than to hit elflings."

"Ada, do you still want me as your elfling, even after I was a bad elfling?" Legolas asked, smiling immediately when Thranduil gave him a tight squeeze.

"No matter what you do Legolas I will always want you as an elfling." Thranduil whispered. "But now, we must deal out a punishment for you."

"It should be a bad punishment, because I was very bad." Legolas said. Thranduil grinned.

"How about no ice-cream until your majority?"

"Okay. Wait- No! Ada that's a long time from now!" Legolas frowned when Thranduil chuckled.

"Ai, elfling, I would never do that, unless you where reaching your majority in a month or less, but not when you are so young. I think it would be fair if you apologize to Elladan and Elrohir. After you apologize, I know their father has ordered them to clean the barrels as punishment for doing such a prank, so I would like it if you rolled the barrels in and out for them, as punishment for doing the prank with them, even if you did not want to take place in it." Thranduil said. "And then you will go to your bed chambers until Lord Elrond and I call for you." The king added. Legolas nodded.

"That's fair. Thanks ada, for not getting someone to hit me." Legolas snuggled up in his father's arms, oblivious to the stiffness of the king's arms.

"Get someone to hit you? Greenleaf, I would never do that! What ever gave you such a thought?"

"Well it's just that Cield hit me once and I was going to tell you and he said there was no point in telling you 'cause you had told him to hit me and if I told you he had hit me that you would hit me a lot harder." Legolas said, now noticing how stiff his father's arms had gotten.

"Ada what's the ma-

"I cannot believe that son of mine! How could Cield do that to you? What makes him think he has the right to discipline you in any fashion? I will not let him have ice-cream until his majority, I think that is a far punishment!" Thranduil said angrily to no-one. Legolas giggled at the thought of his elder brother not being allowed ice-cream.

"Alright, I will deal with your brother shortly, but for now you shall be heading over to the barrel room, to apologize and aid the twins." Thranduil helped his son off his lap, and the two walked to the barrel room. Elladan and Elrohir where inside one of the barrels, scrubbing away. The two came out when they noticed that more elves had entered the room.

Thranduil had his hand on Legolas' shoulder and he could feel the elfling quivering when the elfling had seen the bandages on Elladan's face.

Thranduil looked down at his son. Legolas looked like he wanted to leave. Thranduil knew Legolas felt hated, but Thranduil knew that Legolas was indeed not hated.

Legolas was given a very gentle nudge forwards by Thranduil, so the prince took little steps towards his friends who he believed hated him.

"Elladan?" Legolas looked at the injured twin. Elladan looked at him but did nit say anything. Elrond stepped forwards.

"Little one, Elladan cannot speak because of his sore jaw," Elrond felt awful to have said that when he saw how upset it made Legolas look, "But Elrohir can talk for him."

"I am really sorry. I know you must be very angry at me and if you don't want to be my friend any more It's okay..." Legolas was clearly holding back sobs. Elrohir looked at his twin and knew what he longed to say.

"Elladan says he forgives you. He says he does not hate you and he still wants to be your friend." Elrohir was glad to see Legolas smile. "Thank you." Legolas said in a hushed voice.

"Legolas will help you both with cleaning, he will bring the barrels that need cleaning to you, and roll the barrels that you have cleaned away. I cannot stay for I have paperwork that should have been done by now, but Lord Elrond will stay." Thranduil said, before turning around and leaving.

To be continued…

I am so sorry that this is a short chapter, but my plot monkey, Star Wars Monkey, and my muses Erestor and Billy Bob (I have many muses but Resty and Billy are my favorite muses) have been telling me to start writing a great story I have about Haldir and Haldir's son, Galadhril, which takes place after the battle of Helm's Deep (unlike usual, this story will be more movie-based than ever before). It will be an angst/tragedy story just to tell you (I love stories like that, I just don't often write them)!


End file.
